Cosas mas raras han pasado
by FrancisB
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots sobre Naruto, pueden o no estar ligados la intención es divertirse. Actual capitulo: Se busca novia interesadas contactar a Uchiha
1. Se busca novia, contactar a Uchiha

_._

 _._

 _Saludos a todos, este fue uno de mis primeros escritos en fanfiction y ahora lo subo de nuevo._ _Lo que es hoy, me dio el gusanillo de releerlo y volver a subirlo,_ _sin embargo yo lo hice en un momento en que el manga no estaba tan avanzado, Neji no había muerto T-T y el manga no mostraba si el barrio Uchiha también había quedado hecho polvo tras el ataque "nuclear" Shinra Tensei de Pain a Konoha (con eso de que estaba muuuy lejos de los otros barrios)._

 _Así que ahora que lo releí me dije que tenía que hacer dos cosas: 1-Corregir los errores de comas y eso, 2-decidir que se haría con los personajes y lugares que actualmente sabemos ya no encajan en un futuro después de la tercera guerra ninja. Finalmente decidí que se quedaban, por que quitarlos seria desbaratar la historia (además adoro a Neji *-*). Por todo esto es que suplico que al leerla tengan paciencia y no me linchen en los comentarios cuando al leerla se digan "¡¿Que no se supone que este fulano ya estaba frito?! Insisto, sean indulgentes por favor._

 _Habiendo dicho lo anterior, prosigo a presentar la historia._

 **Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

 **SE BUSCA NOVIA,**

 **INTERESADAS CONTACTAR A UCHIHA**

.

.

\- ¿Es en serio lo de la boda?

\- Bueno, a no ser que sepas otra forma de tener hijos, teme.

Sasuke pensó seriamente sobre aquello. Y es que desde el día en que había regresado a Konoha, estaba decidido a poner en marcha la última parte de su "plan de vida"; pero había un inconveniente, él quería restaurar el clan, pero para eso faltaban Uchihas. Las primeras ideas que se le vinieron a la cabeza eran ridículas, pero comparadas con lo que esta implicaba, ya no se lo antaojaban tanto. Primero había pensado en que las cosas volvieran tal cual, pero para eso necesitaba a Kabuto y su Edo Tensei, la segunda era clonarse y así tener varios miembros con Sharingan; solo que para ambas necesitaba al médico y eso sí estaría difícil, sobre todo desde que le había dado una paliza. Así que aquí estaba con Naruto examinando las opciones más viables para regenerar un clan, y es que la opción más obvia le parecía insoportable…

\- ¿Seguro que no podemos simplemente adoptar niños y alterar su ADN?

\- Seguro teme- Y no es que Naruto se considerara un genio, pero las ideas de Sasuke sobre este tema eran bastante bizarras, ¿que tenia de malo casarse y formar familia? era lo normal, ¿no?

\- Ahora que si quieres, podrías solo tener hijos- Y Kiba pareció divertido ante esa idea.

\- Hmp- Fue la única respuesta de Uchiha, que no entendía como había terminado aceptando que tanta gente se metiera en este asunto.

La respuesta era fácil…Naruto.

Asuke le había comentado sobre su objetivo (en uno de esos rarísimos arranques de sinceridad que le daban cada cambio de siglo) y el rubio había aceptado ayudarle, por no decir que sin ton ni son había corrido a reunir un "equipo de apoyo"; es por eso que ahora se encontraba en la antigua residencia Uchiha, rodeado de ninjas con demasiado tiempo libre, dispuestos a echarle una mano y divertirse de paso. Porque la idea de casar a Sasuke Uchiha era algo que tenía que verse para creerse.

Llevaban medio día en eso y Sasuke ya estaba harto, no solo por las insinuaciones constantes sobre su virilidad por parte de ese tal Sai, sino por la insistencia en la condenada boda. Ahora que si lo pensaba, podía pensar en más de diez nombres de chicas que estarían más que dispuestas a "ayudarlo". Pero eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, porque no había manera de que se fijara en bobas, zalameras y fastidiosas mujeres; no señor, si se casaba el escogería a la chica, lo que por otro lado era un problema en sí mismo, ya que nadie en ese pueblo era capaz de imaginar a Uchiha-Sasuke-chico-plomo cortejando a una chica y para ser sinceros ni el mismo podía. Así que ¿como conseguir novia? (si es que aceptaba ese medio) si tener que cortejar, perseguir, insistir…vaya sin tener que humillarse, como solo los tontos lo harían (eso incluía a Naruto), porque claro él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no se humillan.

Fue en este punto de la discusión que a Rock Lee se le ocurrió su "brillante idea", un anuncio en el periódico, uno buscando novia. Solo que a Sasuke no le pareció tan brillante, porque estampo uno de los cojines de la sala muy fuerte en su cara y eso porque no tuvo a mano otra cosa (la vajilla no contaba).

Siempre había creído que Lee no era muy listo, buen luchador sí, pero listo…lo dudaba; incluso Neji alzo una ceja con escepticismo, no demasiado sorprendido por la idea, pues llevaba años conociéndolo como para que sus ocurrencias le afectaran y con eso de su rollo de la juventud…

Eso de poner un anuncio era la idea más estúpida que Uchiha había oído y había oído muchas la verdad, por lo que no pudo evitar molestarse cuando descubrió que no era desechada al instante como esperaba, si no que en cambio parecía gustarles a todos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que lo consideren siquiera?- Espeto molesto después de ver en sus caras que en realidad lo estaban pensando.

\- Bueno Teme, es original, debes admitirlo.

\- Y muy al grano- Aprobó Shino.

Sasuke no pudo menos que poner cara de circunstancias, que Shino pensara eso, era el colmo.

\- ¡Pero que les pasa!, ¿están dementes o solo son idiotas?- Ninguno contesto y eso lo enfureció más- Pues conmigo no cuenten para esa estupidez- recalco solo para dejarlo en claro.

\- Pero teme, ¡piensa en las chicas que conocerías!

Definitivamente ese era el peor argumento para convencer a Sasuke, ¿más bobas? ¿Es que no bastaban la que conocía?.

\- Bueno ¿qué sugieres entonces?- soltó Kiba.

\- Eso no

\- ¿Pero qué entonces?

\- Lo que sea menos eso

\- Pues a mí me parece bien- Hablo por fin Jugo, que había pasado toda la mañana junto a la ventana observando aves.

Ok era oficial, estaban todos locos, eso o el té que tomaban tenía algo, como era posible que ni Neji ni Shino se opusieran, porque en su opinión eran los más centrados del grupo, ¡pero no! en su lugar lo estaban considerando; ¡un anuncio! ¿Había algo más urgido que eso? Sasuke era frio y quizás algo insensible a veces, pero en definitiva no se consideraba tan desesperado; corrección…SI estaba desesperado, pero ni así valía la pena.

\- ¿Bueno Sasuke, que tienes que perder?- Atajo un muy aburrido Shikamaru.

Hubo un prolongado silencio que solo era roto por el sonido que hacia Chouji a masticar sus papitas, todos lo miraban expectantes (incluso Akamaru, que había venido con Kiba) Sasuke sentía venir esa sensación que le daba cuando lo forzaban a hacer algo que ni muerto consideraría…

\- No quiero y punto- soltó cual niño encaprichado.

\- Pues entonces sugiere algo o corteja alguna- Soltó ya irritado Neji, porque eso de que lo llamaran estúpido, le había llegado al alma; él NO era estúpido…era un genio, por algo todos lo decían, además ya estaba cansado de tanta cháchara.

Otro silencio.

\- Debe haber otras opciones- soltó al fin Uchiha, vale aún estaba la de clonarse.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento _,_ Suigetsu soltó una carcajada, no cabía duda de que Sasuke podía ser gracioso, Uchiha solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Esta conversación se estaba volviendo molesta, quizás sería bueno cortar por lo sano.

 _«Cobarde»_ le dijo una vocecita « _solo eres un cobarde…te la pasas huyendo, aunque pienses lo contrario» d_ esecho ese pensamiento enseguida, él no era cobarde…había siempre ido al encuentro del peligro, había siempre superado los obstáculos « _si bueno, pero siempre huyendo de ti mismo y de los lazos que pudieras formar»_ le contesto la vocecita « _tu cállate»_ pensó, dios se estaba volviendo loco, que era eso de hablar consigo mismo « _sin duda estás loco»_ si Sasuke pudiera matar con el pensamiento esa molesta vocecita estaría aniquilada, pero como no podía « _¿_ _te has pensado porque nunca has tenido novia?»_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, no tenía novia porque tenías cosas más importantes en que ocuparse « _pero para tener hijos ocupas pareja»_ y quien lo decía, Zetzu no había tenido padres « ¿ _seguro que quieres un hijo como Zetzu?»_ Bueno… « _¡No seas ridículo!»_ ¡Eh!…nadie le decía ridículo salvo claro el mismo, ¡¿qué me está pasando?!

\- ¿Sasuke? - la voz preocupada de Naruto lo devolvió a la realidad y debía haber estado haciendo gestos, porque todos le miraban atónitos; no es que alguna vez se hubiera sonrojado, no que recordara, por eso se sintió tonto al notar como el calor subía a su rostro.

\- Bueno ya, dejémoslo por la paz- « _cobarde»_ repitió la vocecita.

\- ¿Y qué tal si solo lo intentas?, no es como que perdieras con eso.

\- Mi dignidad por ejemplo, mi reputación.

\- Buenooooo, no es como que actualmente poseas un buena opinión publica- Kiba no era bueno hablando bajo.

Consciente de que la situación se salía de contexto y que Naruto no los dejaría en paz hasta que le resolvieran a Sasuke, Shikamaru decidió intervenir ya había perdido buen tiempo en esto y ansiaba marcharse a mirar las nubes.

\- Porque no hacemos lo siguiente, ponemos un cartel buscando novia pero no decimos para quien.

\- No creo que ninguna se apunte- recalco el siempre calmo Neji.

\- Podemos decir que cualidades buscamos y más de alguna caerá. ¡Y lo mejor es que ni sabrán quien eres!- dijo Lee.

El problema de eso es que ni él estaba seguro de que buscaba.

\- Nada tan fácil como fingir que ocupas asistente, eh incluso las entrevistas, así sabes sus méritos- Neji solía ser tan frio, que aquello le pareció bien a Sasuke.

El resto solo lo miraba con cara de circunstancias y solo Suigetsu parecía entretenido. Eso estaba bien, nada de humillación, nada de cortejos, nada de boberías, sonaba bien.

\- Ahora solo queda redactar el anuncio.

Y aquí Shikamaru opto por dormirse, definitivo estos tipos eran demasiado tardados, Chouji solo saco una segunda cesta de frituras, esto iba para largo…

Sasuke suspiro imperceptiblemente, era demasiada comunicación para un día, para un año en realidad. En que estaba pensando, cuando le dijo a Naruto sobre todo esto…

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

No prometo fechas para la siguiente actualización los one-shot saldrán como se me vayan ocurriendo. Aun asi espero que les gusten.


	2. El barrio Uzumaki

_._

 _._

 **Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

 **El BARRIO UZUMAKI**

.

.

\- …y por eso consideraba buen sitio el antiguo complejo comercial, ese que no se termino- concluyo Naruto en medio de grandes aspavientos.

Karin solo lo miraba como quien mira un bizarro cuadro, para empezar ¿cual era el condenado sitio de comercio?, y quien le había dicho a ese baka que ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle.

Por su parte Naruto seguía explicando su brillante plan de ocupación.

˗ Pienso que podríamos diseñarlo nosotros mismos seguro que nos queda genial- y ese punto Naruto saco de quien sabe donde un pequeño cuadro de papel en donde horrorosamente alguien había pintado una casa de palitos con una puerta muy rara en medio y un riachuelo deforme que casi comenzaba del techo, muchos arboles chaparros y excesivamente gordos además de una especie de gato que al parecer retozaba en el suelo.

Karin tenia ahora un tic en el ojo, mientras Suigetsu reía por lo bajo del entusiasmo del rubio.

˗ Na-Naruto-kun, y-yo creo que po-podríamos pedir ayuda de un arquitecto- termino Hinata tratando de frenar un poco a su novio.

˗ Ya, ya – exclamo Uzumaki- lo primero es anexar a mi prima al proyecto.

˗ ¡Ya te dije que no soy tu prima!- estallo Karin, pues ya iban tres veces que se lo espetaba y el chico kyubi no entendía.

Por su parte Suigetsu solo se reía, las reacciones de la zanahoria siempre le divertían.

˗ En fin, ¿te anexas?- termino Naruto, ahora expectante.

Karin se acomodó los lentes y hablo con su habitual tono de experta.

˗ No estoy segura al respecto- sus lentes brillaban ahora y parecía enigmática y reticente - Pero…¡¿Por qué has de ser tú el líder, eh?!- estallo arruinando la anterior pose.

˗ ¡Porque yo seré el Hokage Dattebayo!- exclamo el chico como si fuera lo mas obvio.

˗ ¡¿A si?!- le espeto Karin, que no estaba dispuesta a ceder el puesto.

˗ K-Karin-san - intervino Hinata, antes de que Karin y su novio se pelearan (y por supuesto antes de que Suigetsu agregara más leña al fuego) – t-tu eres muy inteligente y seguro que s-serias una mejor consejera.

Karin oculto una vez más sus ojos en el brillo de sus lentes y medito el punto, lo cierto es que las posiciones oscuras de poder le atraían y le comenzó a agradar la idea; si señor harían de los Uzumaki el clan más fuerte y seguro que Sasuke se moriría del coraje, tal vez hasta le pedía matrimonio y ella le aceptaría (claro, después de que él se rebajase debidamente).

˗ Mmm, visto de eso modo…acepto- cedió la chica pues no perdía mucho con ello y en cambio tal vez ganaba bastante.

˗ Si dattebayo, haremos el mejor barrio de Konoha y hasta el teme se morirá de envidia - festejo Naruto ahora saltando de alegría.

Hinata sonrió contenta del arreglo y Karin se limito a beber su te; por su parte Suigetsu, aunque levemente chasqueado por no poder molestar intervenir tanto como habría querido, sonrió divertido.

.

Fue así como al día siguiente Naruto, Karin, Hinata y como no…Suigetsu, llegaron hasta la casa de Tenzō (alias Yamato), buscando asesoría profesional. Mientras Tenzō, que se había percatado de la proximidad de la antes mencionada comitiva, por los gritos de un sobre estimulado Naruto, suspiraba resignado y procedía a recibirlos.

Tras horas de arduo trabajo, gritos de ambos Uzumaki, estridentes risotadas de Suigetsu, intentos de calmar los ánimos de Hinata y una escalofriante amenaza por parte de Tenzō (que hizo "recapacitar" a ambos parientes sobre no enfadar demasiado a su anfitrión), al fin la lista de prioridades y necesidades estaba lista, con lo que el arquitecto amateur podría por fin elaborar el programa arquitectónico y así diseñar el barrio que le pedían.

No es necesario decir que aquello les costaría lo suyo y no solo dinero, sino también esfuerzo físico, porque para ahorrar costos (sugerencia de una tacaña Karin) tanto ella como Naruto trabajarían en el proyecto, además de poder contar con la ayuda de Hinata ocasionalmente.

.

Así que ahora tenemos a un acalorado Naruto haciendo trabajos extra y sin paga, para conseguir que les hagan descuento por el terreno. Y es que el salario de Karin ya era bastante castigado como parte de su condena tras la guerra, por lo que su cooperación seria mínima en ese aspecto.

Por otro lado, y aquello había sido sugerencia de Ino, habían empezado a vender camisas autografiadas por Naruto y con el rostro del mismo impreso en ellas, todo fuera para construir el barrio. Karin también puso su granito de arena y cuando no estaba trabajando, fabricaba perfumes por su cuenta y los vendía al centro comercial.

Hinata, que pertenecía a un clan bien establecido, convenció (tras muchas suplicas) a su padre de ayudar económicamente el proyecto, con la condición de que Naruto le asegurara que no dejaría plantada a su hija en el altar, so pena de ser asesinado por el consejo Hyuga en pleno.

.

Y si, por fin el día de la inauguración llego…no del barrio terminado, obvio, pero sí de la primera piedra del proyecto.

Naruto se encargó de invitar a todo aquel que se le atravesaba en la calle y Konohamaru lo anuncio en el periódico local, Karin invito a sus compañeros de trabajo, Suigetsu le informo a Jūgo quien a su vez le dijo a Sasuke, Teuchi del Ichiraku ramen, también hizo promoción del asunto y en fin que toda Konoha ya estaba enterada.

Un nuevo barrió y encima de los Uzumaki, era una noticia digna de contarse, vale que muchos de los asistentes fueron por puro morbo (así como también por las bebidas que regalaban), pero el caso es que el evento estaba lleno.

Pronto dio la hora de iniciar y Naruto, elegantemente ataviado con su abrigo de algodón color naranja intenso (regalo de aniversario de Hinata), dio un paso al frente seguido de su abochornada novia y una muy complacida Karin.

El trio poso para las cámaras que lanzaban flashes a diestra y siniestra, a la vez que estrechaban la mano de la Hokage, que para el evento se había tomado solo la mitad de su acostumbrada dosis de alcohol y estaba por lo mismo muy conversadora.

De repente un chirrido desagradable se hizo escuchar arañando los tímpanos de la concurrencia y tras la primera ola sónica algunos Jōnin se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras que un par de genins acusaban a Orochimaru de estar atacando de nuevo la aldea. Pero gracias a la rápida actuación de Genma Shiranui, se pudo dar con el origen del estruendo, que resultó ser Akamaru peleando con una pandilla de mapaches que bien podrían ser ninjas, porque Genma aseguraba haberlos visto haciendo signos obscenos con las patas.

Cuando por fin el escándalo se controló, la sonrojada (y borracha) Hokage tomó el micrófono en manos y controlando no hipar demasiado, dio comienzo al discurso que seguramente Shizune le había preparado y el mismo que termino hipando también.

\- Ciudadanos de Konoha, hip, estamos aquí para bendecir el proyecto que revitalizara nuestra aldea…imagínense ya el numero de chiquillos que poblaran este complejo y que ya hacen falta porque en la guerra se refinaron a muchos ninjas, hip, y ustedes no se han puesto en serio a trabajar para repoblar la aldea, hip, un par de noches en pareja ayudarían a …

\- Señoría – le regaño Shizune despacito – eso no está en el discurso.

\- A si, es cierto. Lo que decía es que este proyecto ayudara a revitalizar la aldea, económica y turísticamente, bla, bla, bla – se saltó media hoja – Y el punto es que así concluimos el discurso inaugural, hay bocadillo y se les invita a ver los planos expuestos, hip.

Shizune respiro tranquila mientras la música comenzaba a sonar y la hokage se quedaba dormida en su silla, finalmente el proyecto del barrio Uzumaki estaba inaugurado…¿que picardías traería en el futuro ese par juntos?

.

* * *

 **RainAndWind:** Gracias por leer la historia y seguirla, los comentarios son de lo mejor cuando se escribe. Si se que puede seguir y a lo mejor sigue pero de momento voy escribiendo las bobadas que se me ocurren, XD

.

Gracias también a Warlus999, por su preferencia n_n


End file.
